The industry in general, and in particular the mining industry, requires knowing the composition of material processed. Knowing the composition, forces the collection of samples that are submitted to laboratories for analysis purposes. Currently there are a several methods for sample collection which are highly disseminated. These methods are the outcome from research and investigation works conducted by Professors Francis Pitard and Pierre Guy. Current sampling methods consist of taking part of the material under study as to determine the content of elements relevant to the economic processing of the material. This part which is extracted from the material is referred to as sample and its validity as to represent all the material depends on size and physical process conducted to obtain it. The sample collection process implies the possibility that relevant components of the material, present in the sample, have values that fall within a high range, thus do not represent the actual content of components in the total amount of the material. Such variability is rather convenient from the perspective of processes to be applied to the material.
Patent application CL 2687-2004 (McInnis et al.) dated Oct. 20, 2004, discloses a stock apparatus for samples of fluent solid material which includes a body which has in its upper part a delivery opening under which a deflector deviates the sample towards a canister, wherein said canister has its own means to be moved over a collection means, wherein the means have a tube which discharges the stock. The body holds in its upper part an opening which expels waste in the lower end of said body, waste which was not collected as sample by the canister. The invention disclosed in the document herein allows having a mechanism to ensure the collection of a random sample representing material captured through the upper opening of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,459 (Ryan) dated May 17, 1988 discloses a method and apparatus to shape heaps of samples of material accumulated, from a flowing solid material. The apparatus comprises a large structure which holds within a moving conveyor system which enables the creation of solid material heaps. Flowing solid material is carried from two halves arranged on opposite sides of a vertical symmetry plane along the length of the apparatus. Such material is built up by conveying a portion of material fed through a long transporting system arranged and running within the apparatus. There are discharge ducts to dump the material on two cross-conveyor systems. The discharging ends of the conveyors move closer or further from the plane of symmetry thus forming long heaps, first on the floor thus covering both sides of the plane of symmetry with fluid material layers formed by the heaps. The position of cross-conveyors is changed upon completion of each front movement and each round movement as to make different layers on the heaps.
Patent GB 946573 (Bolidens Gruv AB) dated Jan. 15, 1964 discloses an apparatus for sampling of a current of particles in free fall and which pass through a box holding a funnel wherein the sample falls and is dragged toward the funnel by a mechanically acted arm. The funnel connects a tube which conveys the sample towards the lower part of the box wherein a base comprising two compartments in one of the sides therein, and the base moves in oscillation forcing the sample to fall in the compartments, thus forming a heap between both compartments.
There are numerous apparatus in the previous art which allow to collect representative samples, but in general such apparatus are very complex and with high cost. These apparatus do not allow obtaining a plurality of representative samples which are useful for both analytical and storing purposes of core samples.